Fateful Meetings
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when Lita thinks its a good idea to play matchmaker for her wedding party and her wedding planner and her friend? OCs, Batista, Lita, Orton, Cena, Trish, Lilian, others....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fateful Meetings

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own Alexandria and Teresa

Rating: PG 13 to R

Distr: Ask

Summary: Alexandria Lewis and Teresa Rivera have basically grown up together; they have become family. Both girls know what hurt and pain is like, but both have striven to overcome painful childhoods and grown into women with full lives. But both lack one thing, love, and fate is about to do something to change that.

Staring: Dave Bautista, John Cena, Randy Orton, Amy Dumas, Alexandria Lewis, Teresa Rivera, Trish Stratus, Lilian Garcia, Jeff Hardy, Phil Brooks, Hunter Helmsley, Melina Perez, Victoria Varon

Pairings: Alexandria/Dave, Teresa/John, Amy/Randy, Trish/Jeff, possible others

-X-X-X-

"Okay, so we're meeting after your wedding planning appointment right?" The voice of a raven headed, tan Puerto Rican woman said as she talked into her cell phone. Teresa Rivera was a twenty-six year old architect who'd worked hard to get to where she was, growing up in Detroit and California had taught the woman that life could be hard, but if you tired you could overcome any obstacle.

"Yes." Came the reply on the other end of the cellular.

"Okay. We'll I'm leaving the firm now, so I'll just meet you there and it will be easier."

"That's awesome T, because ya know my car's in the shop."

"I know. So I'll see ya in a bit and hell maybe I can sit in on your appointment? You said they were famous?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Teresa continued the conversation as she put her 1997 Black Mustang in reverse, but hearing a yell and feeling as though she had bumped into something, she stopped. A look in the rearview telling her she had run into a man, over six foot with dark brown hair covered by a cap.

"Umm Allie I gotta go."

She hung up the phone, put the car in park and exited it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't' watching where I was going. I should have." She said as she made her way to the back of the car seeing a 6'1 man, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and cap, looking none too happy.

"You really should watch where the hell you're going."

"I'm sorry." Teresa said again. "Can I do anything to make it up to you? Are you hurt?"

The anger faded from the man's eyes at the 5'8 woman's rambling. The man was none other than WWE superstar John Cena, amusement began to creep into his eyes as she continued on.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't' mean to. I was talking and not…"

"Hey it's all right. I should have been watching where I was going. So it's all good. I'm John by the way."

Teresa was taken aback, confusion coming into her blue-green eyes. "Huh?"

"I said it's okay. We're both at fault. So let's forget it and I told you my name. I'm John, once again. May I have the pleasa of your name?"

"Oh. Okay. I'm Teresa. I'm sorry though I should be more careful my roommate keeps telling me I'm going to kill someone someday and … that's really too much information right now isn't it?"

The blue eyed man let out a chuckle. "It's aight. I forgive ya."

"Good to know. So you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well can I do anything for you?"

"Nah. Just give me your number."

John smiled. It wasn't that she was beautiful, she was, but she was amusing the hell out of him, so why not see what she would do if he pulled her leg a little bit.

"Umm…what?"

"I asked for your number."

"That's nice, but I don't' give my number out to strange men."

"But I'm not strange. We know each other now, ya almost ran over me and ya do owe me and all."

Teresa let out a breath of hot air. "Fine. I'll give you my number."

John smiled and pulled out his cell phone. "Hmm what should I put ya in as…I think…Tess should do. So what's the number Tess?"

"But, ah, my name's not Tess."

"So. Give me the number."

"Fine. 852-478-8695."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. And sorry I'd love to talk more but I gotta go."

"Sure. I'll give ya a call."

"Sure." Teresa nodded her head and then got back in her car, waving as she drove off. Hmm it was certainly an interesting day wasn't it? She thought to herself.

-X-X-

"So have you decided on tuxes yet guys?" came the voice of a 5'6, red head woman as she made her way into the dressing area of one of Atlanta's most exclusive bridal shops.

"Yeah. I think we're gonna out fit the boys in the black with the white shirts and blue cover buns. They will match the color of the bride's maid's gowns I picked out." The bride of the group said. She was a woman many would recognize. She was simply Amy today but to the world she was known as Lita.

"Alrighty. So that's worked out, now let's see how the guys look. So we need Randy, Dave, John, and Hunter, right? That's all that's in the wedding correct?"

"Well actually Phil's in it too and Cena's not here yet. But Hunter and Phil both had other stuff to do, appearances so…we just have Dave and Randy right now and John's somewhere" Amy said in answer. She was dressed in a blue sweat suit with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had time off and was trying to finalize some of the details of her wedding while she could then she'd turn the plans over to her wedding planner, Alexandria Lewis.

"Okay, well the others can try them on at another time." Alexandria suggested, perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"Baby why is it you get to see us in the penguin suits, but I don't' get to see you in your get up?" Randy Orton asked as he led Dave forward to the changing area. They'd been seated in the waiting area while Amy had been telling Alexandria what she wanted the tuxes to look like.

"Because Mr. Orton it's bad luck to see the bride in the gown before the wedding."

"But…"

"No buts, Rando, the wedding lady's right." Came the deep voice of one of Randy's closest friends, Dave Bautista. He had been friends with the Legend Killer since their OVW days.

"But…"

"No buts!" Amy said. "Now get in there, strip and get the tux on now!"

"But…"

"No buts…just go!" Randy hung his head and led the smirking Bautista into the dressing rooms.

"Now I based the two tuxes today that they are going to try on upon the stats you sent me, so we'll look at them and see. Then we can alter or make whatever changes are necessary." Alexandria replied to Amy. She was minus her maid of honor or bride's maids today, but they would come back later.

"Good, good." Amy replied as she took a seat to wait on the men to come out. Alexandria joining her. She was a medium height woman with naturally red hair and green eyes. Alexandria had grown up in an abusive home in California, leaving for college as soon as possible. She had been thankful for the high school counselor who had recognized her potential. It had helped her to become one of Atlanta's most prominent wedding planners at the age of twenty-seven. If you'd asked Alexandria if she would end up where she was she would have said no, but now she was grateful that she'd not seen into the future. She had a full life, friends and a good job. She had everything she'd ever need in life.

Alexandria was pulled from her thoughts by a disgruntled yell. "I don't think this is going to fit." The deep voice of the large tanned man, Alexandria believed, came from the back rooms.

"What?" She asked as she got up and made her way over only to run into the 6'4, broad chested man, having to look up as she met with his mid section.

"Opps, sorry." She said taking a step back and looking at the man, then seeing what the yell was all about. The shirt and jacket fit perfectly but the pants were a little tight in certain areas.

Amy and Alexandria shared a look. "Well Dave, I didn't' know. I guessed at the size, but wow."

"Why are you saying wow?" Randy asked as he walked out, his tux fitting perfectly, then his eyebrows rose as he saw what Amy and Alexandria saw.

"Baby you know mine's bigger."

"Whatever, Pansy ass metro sexual." Dave said, smirking, even in his discomfort. "So could we ah do something about this?" Dave asked, eyebrow raised, looking from Amy to the wedding planner who was still distracted.

"Hello?" He tried again.

"Oh sorry." Alexandria said, shaking her head. "Yeah we'll just ah…let it out a bit and see from there. Okay?"

"Works for me." Dave said smirking as he made his way back to the dressing area followed by Alexandria who needed to talk to the tailors so they could take better measurements.

Amy and Randy staying behind. "So where's John?"

"Still lost? Who knows he'll be here or I'll kill him."

"That's true. He knows this is very important to you." Randy said pulling his fiancée close, planting a kiss on her lips.

"He'll be here. So question what do you think about Dave and our wedding planner?"

"What?"

"What do you think about Dave and our wedding planner? I know she's single and going on how she looked at him…."

"Ames you know you and matchmaking don't go together. Remember when you set Lilian up with Charlie?"

"So? How was I supposed to know he'd try to sleep with her and she'd say no. I just thought she'd like his direct manner. She is always saying she wants an honest guy."

"Amy."

"Whatever."

-X-

So what do ya think? I know, short, but my muses are arguing over what should happen so I left it here, second part could have been better, but it's the first chapter. Mel


	2. Chapter 2

Fateful Meetings

Chapter Two

-x-x-x-

Notes; Nothing new, except wonder if anyone still will read this after so long?

0x0x0x0

Allie followed Dave and a tailor she worked with a lot into the dressing areas, trying to hide the blush that was still making her face scarlet after staring a little too long at a certain part of Dave's anatomy.

"Micah if you could please take new measurements of Mr. Bautista's leg and inseam. The previous ones were a little umm inaccurate. Pay special attention to the umm crotch area. I think Mr. Bautista is having some ahh issues in that area. Right Mr. Bautista?"

Micah, the tailor, was a 22 year old fashion student who supplemented his income as well as experience as a tailor to further his career. He'd been employed at the Wedding Shoppe for two years now and had worked with Allie quite a bit. He couldn't remember ever seeing her this flustered.

Dave, too, noticed.

"Yeah, umm Ms. Lewis wouldn't' you say that it needs to be let out a little bit in the crotch area?"

Dave smirked as he saw green eyes look towards his private area.

"Umm, I suppose. I mean you have to be a little bit uncomfortable. Correct?"

"Not really all that much. I mean it's a little bit snug but hey it's okay. As long as no one else would be uncomfortable with it."

Micah suppressed a chuckle.

Allie chose to ignore Dave's comments. "Umm so Micah if you could umm yeah do that. I'll be right back."

Dave and Micah shared a look as Allie quickly turned and walked out of the dressing area.

-x-x-x

Teresa drove her Mustang a quickly as she could to the Wedding Shoppe. She had only had to work a half day at the architecture firm where she specialized in modern residential buildings. She and Allie had plans to go out to dinner then catch a concert in celebration of their having moved to Atlanta three years ago. It was a tradition they'd started the very first year, because coming to Atlanta had been a change of life for both, a change for the better.

Teresa strived to keep focused on the road but kept bringing herself back to the strange encountered she'd just had with the guy John.

She felt that she'd seen him before somewhere but she wasn't sure though. She had a feeling that maybe he was either a rapper or such just from his dress and attitude. He screamed Marshall Mathers crossed with Vanilla Ice, but with Mark Whalberg's good looks.

"Grr, I know I know him from somewhere."

Teresa focused on the road once more as she made it to the turn for the Wedding Shoppe. She made it into the parking lot followed by a newer Mustang.

Hmm, she thought to herself, nice, but not as nice as my baby. She patted the dashboard for emphasis.

Teresa parked the car near the entrance to the shop and noticed that the new Mustang took the spot right next to her. She forgot about the car though as she reached over to grab her pursue and exit her car. Just as she was nearing the rear of the car, Teresa collided with a warm body.

"Oh lord not again." She mumbled as she fell backward slightly from the impact, only to be held up by a strong hand.

"Thanks." She said as she looked up into blue eyes that she'd already seen once more today and ironically during another almost collision.

"Well, well, ain't this a surprise." John Cena said smiling at the tall woman.

"Tess if you'd wanted to see me again, all ya had to do was ask."

Teresa almost felt herself smiling but instead cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at the man.

"You just think you're so irresistible, don't ya?"

"Think? Hottie I know I'm irresistible."

"Whatever. So what did you do follow me?" She said as she pulled back from his slight hold on her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't'. All that mattas is we are in the same place again."

"Yes and if you'll excuse me I have an appointment to get to." She said as she attempted to move forward and walk around the man, but was stopped by his bulky form.

John making no move to get out of the way.

She tried once more to move past him but once again ran into his form.

'Could you please move?" She practically yelled as exacerbation entered her voice.

John took pity on her and moved, closer.

She had to take two steps back finding herself pushed up against her car.

She almost screamed she was caught between a rock and a hard place, actually a car and a man.

John was enjoying himself with this girl. She intrigued him because earlier she couldn't shut up and had been too nice almost, now she was getting prickly.

He liked that kind of woman.

He really didn't have time for this kind of distraction though, he had an appointment that he was already forty or so minutes late for. And knowing Amy she would kill him, but he just couldn't help himself.

John moved a little bit closer and put his hands on either side of the woman as she leaned back onto the car.

He noticed her breathing getting a little bit heavier and smiled.

"So ah Tess why exactly are ya here? I mean you and I could just say screw whatever it is we have to do and go have us a good time getting to know each other. I mean ya do owe me."

"No I don't. I paid that."

"You say a numba equals almost killin' me, or maiming me?"

Teresa shook her head and let out a breathe. He really was driving her crazy and she didn't' know why.

"No, look, I need to…"

Teresa was interrupted by a yell he recognized.

"John Felix Anthony Cena get your white ass in this shop now and try on this damn tuxedo before I castrate you for ruining my wedding."

John immediately looked up from Teresa to the angry yeller, who just happened to be his best friend's fiancé.

"oh well."

"I'm coming Amy. I just had to help someone. And you really need to give betta directions because I got lost four times on the way here."

"Whatever, just get in here now." Amy yelled as she turned and stomped back into the shop.

John waited till she was inside before smiling sheepishly down at Teresa, who looked rather annoyed.

"Well this just sucks. Now I really do gotta go…but I'll call ya." He started to walk away but was stopped by a kick in the shins. "What the…."

John turned back to Teresa as he grabbed his aching leg. "What was that for?"

"Practically hitting on me when you are getting married? You are a despicable man." Teresa said as she walked quickly past John and entered the shop ignoring anything he may had said.

-x-xx-x-

Inside the Wedding Shoppe, Amy was now seated on Randy's lap. Randy and Dave had both changed back into their street clothing, which for both was a pair of slacks and a dress shirt, Randy's blue, Dave's black.

Amy was telling them both how she'd just caught Cena outside and how he had of course gotten lost.

Both men smiled, thinking that was normal for the blue eyed wrestler.

The only one still missing was the wedding planner, Alexandria. She had yet to return from when she'd run out on Dave.

"So are we done then?" Dave asked as he slipped his sunglasses on.

"I suppose but we could wait on Cena so we can pick on him then take him to lunch with us so he doesn't' get lost again."

"That is a good idea. And I want an opportunity to pick on him and give him hell for being late." Amy stated. Randy just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then we'll wait. Were is the wedding lady?" Randy asked using Dave's earlier term for the woman.

"I don't know." Dave said looking around, seeing other patrons and employees, but no sign of the wedding planner. "She was in the dressing area then said she would be back."

"Well she didn't come by out here." Randy stated.

"What did you do Dave? Did you come on to her? Cause if you did that would work well with my…" Amy shut up at a pointed look from Randy.

"Amy what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

Just then the doorbells rang signaling an entrance. Three sets of eyes turned to see a tall cinnamon skinned woman enter the shop. None paid much attention other until they saw the wedding planner appear from out of nowhere and run toward the woman.

"T, you finally made it."

The new arrival smiled as the pair hugged.

"Yeah. I have some trash to deal with."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it over lunch."

"Okay. We'll we're not done yet. We're waiting on one more person. But until then come over and meet my clients."

The two now smiling women made their way over to the trio. Allie's eyes staying far from Dave's person.

Amy and Randy rose and shared a look, obviously this new arrival was a friend of their wedding planner.

"Amy, Randy, I'd like you two to meet my best friend, sister and roommate, Teresa Rivera. T, these are my latest clients, Randy Orton and Amy Dumas."

Teresa made her way over and shook the couple's hands, noticing that her friend had neglected to introduce the third man. So she made her way over to him after exchanging pleasantries with the pair.

"I'm Teresa, you are?"

"Oh yes she did forget to introduce me didn't' she and after she's seen so much of me."

Dave smirked as Teresa looked over at the scarlet face of her friend.

"Yes she did. So you are?"

"The best man, Dave Bautista. Pleasure to meet you Teresa."

"I ain't sure it's a please t'a meet 'er." John Cena said as he joined the group, eyes looking pointedly at Teresa, who now like her friend was blushing.

"Wait you know T?"

"yeah, that's an interesting story to tell."

John said as he looked at the speaker, Alexandria, then at Randy and Amy, all waiting to see what he was going to say.

-x-x-x-

Cliff hanger ending. Haha, nah just wanted to end it here. Hope people are still reading this if not oh well.

Mel


End file.
